Firekit's Prophecy
by Starburst768
Summary: Firekit seemed like a normal kit at the beginning,but then when a prophecy comes in talking about a huge battle and it seems to connect to Firekit her future begins to change. Follow Firekit as she goes through adventures,betrayal,and heartbreak. Story is a lot better than summary. Plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. So I am kinda new to Fanfiction,but I have written them on paper for awhile. So I hope you like .**

* * *

><p>Allegiances<p>

Skyclan

Leader:Redstar-black tom with one red paw and blue eyes(2 lives)

Deputy:Lightfur-Orange she-cat with one yellow ear and paw,green eyes

Medicine cat:Silentcloud-grey and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice:Cloudpaw

Warriors:

Stormcloud-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Flamefur-Orange and red tom with green eyes

Apprentice:Littlepaw

Swiftcloud-Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Leopardclaw-golden she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Silvershadow-Silver and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice:Sandpaw

Whitespot-Black tom with white spots and green eyes

Dogclaw-Brown tom with unusually long claws and yellow eyes

Ravenwing-Black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice:Bluepaw

Icetail-White she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices

Bluepaw-Silver tom with green eyes

Sandpaw-Light brown she-cat with one white paw and yellow eyes

Cloudpaw-White and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Littlepaw-brown,black,and white tom with amber eyes

Queens

Goldenfur-bright yellow she-cat with green eyes,(Redstar's mate), Kits-Sweetkit(white and brown she-cat),Foxkit(redish tom with white paws),and Stripekit(White tom with black stripes)

Flowerfur-Yellow she-cat with amber eyes(expecting Flamefurs kits)

Elders

Ryefur-Red and white tom with green eyes

Blackear-White tom with black ears and blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 1. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The waves lapped hungerly outside the den. The flood has reached the nursery. Inside was a yellow she-cat and a gray and white she-cat. The yellow she-cat was writhing in pain,her belly rippling.<p>

"Silentcloud,you need to get Flowerfur out of here. The flood has reached the nursery." Said a voice at the mouth of the den.

"I can't Redstar. Flowerfur is kitting she can't wait before we get to the hill." Silentcloud said. Redstar looked around. He suddenly saw a tall oak tree.

"Could you be able to get her up that tree?" Redstar asked. Silentcloud looked at the tree,then back at Flowerfur.

"I probably could,but I need some help." Silentcloud replied.

"Hey Flamefur. Come over here." Redstar called. A red and orange tom came running over.

"Are they here yet?" asked Flamefur.

"Not yet,but we need to get Flowerfur up that oak tree. They are almost here." Said Silentcloud. With that,she picked up the herbs she had and started climbing the tree. Flamefur and Redstar picked up Flowerfur and started climbing the tree. They slowly climbed up until they came to a hollow. There they set Flowerfur down on her side. Silentcloud was already there setting up her herbs. She rushed over to Flowerfur and put her paws on her stomach.

"Okay Flowerfur. When I say now,push as hard as you can." Silentcloud said. Flowerfur nodded and hissed in pain. Silentcloud felt for a moment.

"Now!" Silentcloud said. Flowerfur pushed and yowled in pain. A small kit slid out onto the floor of the hollow. Silentcloud nipped the sack open and started licking the kit. A few seconds later,the kit let out a mew. Silentcloud put the kit by Flowerfur to suckle. Silentcloud felt Flowerfur's stomach.

There's at least one more." Silentcloud said. Flowerfur then screeched and pushed out another kit. Silentcloud nipped the kitting sack and put the other kit next to the other one.

"That's it Flowerfur. You guys have two she-cats. Congratulations." Silentcloud said. Flamefur gazed affectionately at his mate and kits.

"They're beautiful. What should we name them?" Flamefur said.

"Well I think the yellow and orange calico should be named Firekit." Flowerfur said.

"Beautiful name. I think the red and orange one should be Sunkit." Flamefur said.

"Sunkit and Firekit. Welcome to Skyclan my little kits." Flowerfur said affectionately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Here's another chapter. I will try to post at least one chapter a day for but it's not that easy. My laptop broke,so I have to use my moms laptop and it's not easy when she's constantly using it. It's a possibility that I'm getting a new laptop,but at tax time. So be patient if I don't post for awhile. But here's the chapter. Hope u like it. This chapter is all in Firekits POV.**

"Come on Firekit! Let's go play outside." Said a voice beside her. She felt a paw poke her in the side. She groaned and rolled away from the paw.

"Go away Sunkit." She said.

"Come on Firekit. Flowerfur won't let me play outside until you wake up." Sunkit complained. Firekit thought about it for a bit.

"Fine. Let's go." Firekit said,opening up her brilliant forest green eyes. They ran outside to the camp. It has been three moons since the Great Flood and everybody was pitching in to help repair the camp. Firekit and Sunkit looked around and spotted Goldenfur's kits,Sweetkit,Foxkit,and Stripekit,play fighting over by the apprentice's den. Sunkit and Firekit bounded over and joined in. After a little bit,Firekit was tired and thirsty. So she went over to a puddle at the edge of the clearing and took a drink. After she was done,she sat down and looked at her reflection in the puddle. She was a yellow and orange calico with green eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed. She wished she had blue eyes like her sister. She would look a lot better with blue eyes. She opened her eyes again and looked at her reflection. She jumped. In the reflection,her eyes were now an icy blue color.

"Flowerfur!" Firekit yowled,running to the nursery.

"Firekit? What's the matter?" Flowerfur asked.

"My eyes. They changed color." Firekit said. Flowerfur looked.

"Oh my! Let's take you to Silentcloud." Flowerfur said. Flowerfur picked her up by her scruff and raced to the medicine cat den. Inside,Silentcloud and her apprentice,Cloudpaw,were sorting herbs.

"Silentcloud! Can you please take a look at Firekit? She said her eyes had changed color." Flowerfur said. Silentcloud turned around and looked at Firekit with surprise,

"Well I'm going to need you to go and I will do some tests." Silentcloud said. Flowerfur looked as if she was going to argue,but thought better of it. She nodded and left. Silentcloud carried Firekit over to a nest and looked at her.

"Okay. So tell me what happened." Silentcloud said. Firekit nodded and told Silentcloud about how she got thirsty while play-fighting and got a drink,looked at her reflection,wished her eyes were blue,and looking again to see they were blue. Silentcloud nodded.

"Okay. That's interesting. Okay. I'm going to need you to wish for amber eyes." Silentcloud said. Firekit nodded and closed her eyes. She wished real hard for amber eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at Silentcloud.

"Wow. There amber now. Silentcloud said.

"Really? Let me see." Firekit said. She rushed over to a puddle and peered at her reflection. Her eyes were indeed amber. She closed her eyes and wished for them to be hazel. She opened them and they were hazel. She closed them and wished for them to be green again. She opened them and they were back to their forest green color.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Firekit exclaimed. She turned and looked at Silentcloud.

"It sure is. Let's do some more tests." Silentcloud said. Firekit nodded and they went to work. All day,they tried different colors. Every time they changed to that color. They ended up changing to several colors like brown,hazel,green,blue,yellow,and even some wacky colors like red,purple,orange,pink,and many others. At the end of the day,Firekit was tired.

"Okay. I think that's good. Time for bed little one." Silentcloud said. Firekit nodded sleepily and fell over from tiredness. She heard Silentclod chuckle and felt herself being picked up by her scruff. The last thing she saw was Silentcloud padding over to the nursery. She was asleep before Silentcloud even set her down.

**There's the chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll try to post the next one ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Here is a new chapter. I hope you like it. This chapter is in Flowerfur's POV.**

* * *

><p>It has been one moon since the discovery of Firekit's eyes and she has become popular all through the clan. Flowerfur gazed proudly at her daughter,pleased that she has become so popular. She decided that she wanted to go hunting and walked over to Lightfur,the deputy,to see if there was any hunting patrols she could join.<p>

"Hey Lightfur. Can I join a hunting patrol?" Flowerfur asked.

"Sure Flowerfur. You can join Dogclaws patrol. They are getting ready to head out." Lightfur said. Flowerfur nodded and bounded over to Dogclaws patrol consisting of Icetail,Leopardclaw,Dogclaw,and herself. Dogclaw nodded a welcome to her and walked out of camp with the other following suit. They soon came to a clearing and stopped.

"Okay. I suggest we hunt in pairs. Icetail and I will go this way while Leopardclaw and Flowerfur go that way." Dogclaw said. They nodded and separated. A little bit after they separated,Flowerfur scented a thrush. Flowerfur flicked her ears towards it to warn Leopardclaw and started stalking towards it. Once she was a tail-length away,she got ready to pounce. She pounced and landed on it. She gave it a killing bite and ended its life. She picked it up and walked back towards Leopardclaw. Leopardclaw had two mice in her jaws. Leopardclaw nodded to her and started walking back to the clearing. Flowerfur followed and brushed a fern. A squirrel popped out and she chased after it. She slowly caught up with it and pounced on it. She gave it a bite on the back of its neck and it fell limp in her jaws. She picked up her squirrel and thrush and walked back to the clearing. She was the last one there. Everyone had caught some prey. They walked back to camp and deposited their prey to the fresh-kill pile. Flowerfur decided to take the squirrel for herself and a mouse for her kits. She walked to the nursery and went to her nest. Her kits weren't there,so she decided to check the elders den. She poked her head in and spotted Ryefur and Blackear in there.

"Hey Ryefur. Have you seen my kits anywhere?" Flowerfur asked. Ryefur shook her head and Flowerfur started to panic. She checked the medicine cat den,the warriors den,the apprentice den,and Redstar's den. They weren't in the camp.

"My kits are gone!" She yowled. Everyone helped look around. They weren't in camp so Redstar sent Ravenwing out since he was the best tracker in the clan. Flowerfur decided to check behind the elders den to see if they used the shortcut out of camp. She scented them with another cat. She couldn't recognize the scent of who it was,but it had Skyclan scent. She ran and got Silentcloud. They tracked the kits to the river. When they got there,they saw the kits on the river bank. Flowerfur meowed with joy and ran towards her kits.

"Don't come anymore closer." Said a voice above them. Flowerfur stopped and looked up. All she saw were a pair of ice blue eyes and a stron Skyclan scent.

"Back up or else." Said the voice. Flowerfur backed up,still looking up. The cat in the tree slowly moved down the tree. It was a dark gray tom. Flowerfur instantly knew who it was.

"Stormcloud! What are you doing!" She exclaimed.

"I'm getting my revenge for all the pain you caused me." Stormcloud said angerly.

"What pain? I never did anything to you!" Flowerfur said.

"Yes you did. You shattered my heart into a million pieces by choosing Flamefur over me. You knew I loved you,but yet you still chose him. It disgusted me to see you with him and his kits. For moons I have planned my revenge,and now I know how." He said. He then picked up Firekit and held her over the fast flowing river. Flowerfur watched in horror as Stormcloud drops Firekit into the river.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Cliffhanger! Will Firekit survive? Watch out for the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. Here is another chapter for all you guys. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Silentcloud watched as Stormcloud dropped Firekit into the river. She and Flowerfur followed down the bank to see if they can get Firekit. They saw Firekit under the water,flailing her paws around. They got to a calmer patch of water and waited for Firekit to come above the water. They waited for a bit. They were about to give up hope when Firekit came above the water. She was swimming. She was swimming as powerfully as a Riverclan cat in the ancient stories. All of a sudden,she hear a voice.<p>

_"Blood and Fire will come together to battle for power of Sky."_ Silentcloud was slammed back to the present when she heard Flowerfur say her name. She walked over to Flowerfur who was standing over Firekit. Firekit opened her eyes and looked at Silentcloud.

"Firekit!Where did you learn to swim like that?" Flowerfur asked.

"I don't know. I was under the water trying to get to the surface when I felt a feeling in my paws and I just instantly knew how to swim." Firekit said. Flowerfur started to lick her fur the wrong way to warm her up after she finished.

"I was so worried about you." Flowerfur said.

"So was I." Silentcloud said.

"Silentcloud. Can you go get Sunkit from Stormcloud?" Flowerfur asked. Silentcloud nodded and started walking towards Stormcloud. She got there to see Stormcloud about to drop Sunkit in the water. She yowled and pounced on him. He dropped Sunkit on the ground and rolled with Silentcloud. Silentcloud ended up pinning him down just as a patrol came by.

"What happened?" Lightfur asked.

"Stormcloud decided to try to drown Firekit and Sunkit. Sunkit is over there and Firekit is with Flowerfur." Silentcloud said. Lightfur looked at Stormcloud.

"Is this true?" She asked. Stormcloud glared at Silentcloud then sighed.

"Yes,I did it because I let my jealousy get the best of me and it drove me insane." Stormcloud said. There was a moment of silence.

"Let's go back to camp and let Redstar take care of him." Lightfur said. She then went over to Sunkit ,picked her up,and started walking back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. Sorry I haven't been posting lately. My brother keeps hogging my moms laptop and then I can't use it. Sorry it's so short. The next one is sure to be longer.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all you awesome people. Here's another chapter for all ya'll. I haven't posted a chapter for this story for awhile. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Sunkit felt herself being picked up gently by her scruff. They started to walk back to camp to see what Stormcloud's punishment will be. When they entered the camp,Lightfur took her straight to the nursery. Lightfur set Sunkit by Firekit who was sleeping by Flowerfur. Lightfur walked out and went to report to Redstar. Sunkit decided to take a nap. She was jolted awake by Flowerfur getting up and leaving the nursery. Sunkit and Firekit decided to follow Flowerfur out into the clearing where the clan was gathering. They went over to Flowerfur and sat by her. They saw Stormcloud sitting in front of the tree,looking grim.<p>

"I called you here to witness the punishment of Stormcloud for almost drowning Sunkit and Firekit. Do you deny doing this?" Redstar said from the top of the tree.

"I do not deny it." Stormcloud said.

"Then Stormcloud,your punishment is you can not go to three gatherings and you will be doing apprentice tasks for the next four moons. I hope you learn your after your punishment is over." Redstar said. Stormcloud nodded and walked to the warriors den.

"On a more positive note,we have three new apprentices. Sweetkit,Foxkit,and Stripekit,come forward." Redstar said. The kits looked surprised and but came forward.

"These kits have reached the age of six moons and it is time for them to be apprenticed. Stripekit come foreward." Stripekit bounded forward.

"Stripekit,from this moment on,untill you receive your warrior name,you will be known as Stripepaw. Your mentor will be Swiftcloud." Swiftcloud bounded forwards and stood in front of Stripepaw.

"Swiftcloud,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Lightfur,and you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Stripepaw,and I expect you to pass on all you know to Stripepaw." Swiftcloud touched noses with Stripepaw and they sat down in the crowd. Redstar then turned to Sweetkit.

"Sweetkit,from this moment on,until you receive your warrior name,you will be known as Sweetpaw. Your mentor will be Dogclaw." Dogclaw padded slowly up to the Hightree.

"Dogclaw,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from myself,and you have shown yourself to be wise and fierce. You will mentor Sweetpaw,and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sweetpaw." Sweetpaw touched her nose to Dogclaw's and sat down with him. Redstar then turned to Foxkit.

Foxkit,from this moment on,untill you receive your warrior namw,you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Lightfur." Lightfur walked up and faced Foxpaw.

"Lightfur,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Blackear,and you have shown yourself to be gentle yet fierce. You will mentor Foxpaw,and I expect you to pass on all you know to Foxpaw." Lightfur touched noses with Foxpaw and sat back down into the crowd.

"Stripepaw! Sweetpaw! Foxpaw!" The clan cheered.

"The clan is dismissed." Redstar said. The clan broke apart and went to their duties. Sunkit and Firekit bounded over to the new apprentices to congratulate them.

"Congratulations guys. We will miss you in the nursery." Sunkit said.

"Well you guys have two more moons until you join us." Stripepaw said,touching noses to Firekit.

"That's to far away!" Whined Firekit.

"Hey Foxpaw. Let's go." Lightfur said.

"Okay. See you guys later." Foxpaw said. He and his siblings turned around and bounded out of the camp. Sunkit watched them leave the camp. She then turned around and noticed her sister getting a drink of water. She crouched down and started slowly walking towards her sister. When she got about a tail-length away,she got ready to pounce. She wiggled her hindquarters and pounced. She bowled her sister over and they started to play-fight. Soon they got tired and curled up together in a patch of sunlight. When the sun went down,they got up tiredly and walked back to the nursey. They laid down and Firekit fell asleep instantly. Sunkit closed her eyes and let the black wave of darkness sweep her away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I figured that since Stormcloud was getting punished,I might as well add Sweetkit's,Foxkit's,and Stripekit's apprentice ceremony into it. I think I'm going to put Sunkit's and Firekit's in the next chapter. I will try to post a new chapter for this story asap.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all you awesome ppl. Here is another chapter for ya'll. It's been awhile since I've updated this story,but anyway hope u like it.**

* * *

><p>Firekit's fur tingled with excitement. She was finally going to be an apprentice! She wondered who her mentor would be. She hoped it was Icetail. The pure white she-cat was the best hunter in the clan despite her fur color. Or maybe Whitespot since he was the best fighter in the clan. She would just have to wait and see.<p>

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey,join underneath the HighBranch for a clan meeting." Redstar called. Firekit turned around and looked at her sister who was being washed by Flowerfur behind her. When Sunkit's fur was done,her fur had a sleek shine to it. Firekit's fur was already done and was as sleek as Sunkit's. They held their heads up high and walked out with Sunkit in front. They marched up to the base of the tree and waited patiently.

"Cats of Skyclan,these kit's have reached six moons of age and I commend them apprentices in their turn." He turned to Firekit.

"Sunkit,from this day on,until you receive your warrior name,you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Icetail. I hope Icetail will pass down all she knows on to you." Icetail padded up to Sunpaw.

"Icetail,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Flamefur,and you have shown yourself to be loyal and understanding. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw,and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sunpaw." Icetail happily touched noses to Sunpaw and they both went and sat down in the crowd. Redstar then turned and looked at Firekit.

"Firekit,from this day on,until you receive your warrior name,you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Leopardclaw. I hope Leopardclaw will pass down all she knows on to you." Firepaw looked nervous as she saw Leopardclaw stand up and walk over to her. Leopardclaw was a senior warrior and was pretty strict. She sighed in relief when she saw warmth and excitement in Leopardclaw's eyes.

"Leopardclaw,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Stormcloud,and you have shown yourself to be loyal and fierce. You will be the mentor of Firepaw,and I expect you to pass on all you know to Firepaw." Leopardclaw touched her nose to Firepaw's and they both sat down.

"The clan is dismissed." Redstar said. The clan broke apart and went to congratulate the new apprentices. Flowerfur and Flamefur came first,tail twined together.

"Congratulations you two." Flowerfur said. Flamefur nodded in agreement,his eyes shining.

"Congratulations Sunpaw." Said a voice behind her. Firepaw saw Sunpaw turn around to see Bluepelt behind her. He and his sister,Sandfur,were made warriors about a moon ago. Firepaw saw Sunpaw's eyes flash with embarrassment.

"Th-thanks Bluepelt." Sunpaw stammered. Bluepelt flashed her a smile and walked away. Sunpaw turned back around,affection showing in her eyes.

"What was that all about?" Firepaw asked. Sunpaw looked at her.

"No-nothing." stammered Sunpaw. A mischievous grin came to Firepaw's face.

"Sure it was nothing. Well it looks to me you like Bluepelt." Firepaw said.

"N-n-no." Sunpaw stammered,turning red. Firepaw chuckled.

"I can tell Sunpaw. You can tell me." Firepaw said. Sunpaw sighed with defeat and opened her jaws to tell her when Firepaw heard her name behind her. She saw Leopardclaw motioning her with her tail.

"We'll talk later." Firepaw said. Sunpaw nodded and walked away. Firepaw bounded over to Leopardclaw.

"Come on. We are going to go explore our territory,but first you can grab something to eat." Leopardclaw said. Firepaw nodded and bounded over to the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed herself a mouse and walked over to Stripepaw. She sat down next to him and heard him purr. She started eating her mouse while Stripepaw was cleaning his whiskers. When Firepaw was done with her mouse,she buried the bones and gave herself a quick grooming.

"You missed a spot." She heard Stripepaw say. She felt him lick her ear a couple times and purred. She purred back at him and bounded over to Leopardclaw waiting at the entrance. Leopardclaw nodded to her and they left camp.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. There was a little BlueXSun and a little StripeXFire. Who approves of these pairs? Ik I do. Me and my best friend were working on this and it was her idea to pair them together. Tell me if u like them. I will update as soon as I can. <strong>


End file.
